


Before The Darkness

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [6]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, High School, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampires, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: This is a prequel to Red Darkness.





	Before The Darkness

Before The Darkness. (Prequel to Red Darkness)

Ryan sat clutching his book bag to his chest, he really had nothing to be nervous about as the school bus slowly made it’s way to the high school. He’s a fertile vampire, but his high school was mixed and he was just moving up from a the vampire only middle school. Humans made him nervous, they were loud and smelt funny, and he had heard stories of what they did to fertiles. Even Spencer his best friend who’s a dom, had told him to keep away from humans. 

“Relax,” Spencer said sitting next to him and throwing his infamous bitch face at a human. Spencer wasn’t what you would describe as an alpha dom, but he wasn’t what people called a sissy dom either. He could handle himself and protect fertiles. Many people thought Ryan and Spencer were a couple, but that wasn’t true they had fooled around a few times but they didn’t really match has a couple. 

They were both at the age where they had began to experiment with their sexual slants, and theirs didn’t really match. Spencer was into humiliating his sexual partners, he wanted to see a fertile crawling around the floor and eating out of a dog bowl, of course though he wouldn’t force anything onto a fertile, and as much as he found Ryan pretty their slants just didn’t match. 

Ryan was verging on being Primal Prey, he wanted some big brute of dom just to hurl him off and throw him down and totally ravage him. All because the dom couldn’t resist him. Humiliation wasn’t his thing at all though. He didn’t mind being called Bitch, in fact he quite liked that, but once you moved into true humiliation play that was a big turn off for him, which is why it would never work out between himself and Spencer. So they agreed to stay best friends, and now Spencer had Brendon who was totally into being humiliated and treated like a human blood cow. 

“It’s easy for you to tell me to relax, you’re a dom,”

“What are you so scared of anyway?” Spencer smirked.

“Humans, they freak me out, look at them, humans are creepy,” 

“Look if any of them mess with you just come and tell me okay. I’ll beat the crap out of them,” 

Ryan smiled at this, because even though Spencer now had a mate he hadn’t abandoned Ryan. 

**

Ryan’s first lesson was fertile sexual health, their were no doms and of course no humans. They all set in a circle on bean bags, these lessons always seemed to be made to feel as informal as possible being the teacher wanted the fertiles to feel like they could talk about anything, so the teacher always seemed like someone’s cool older brother or sister. They talked about safe words, and if a dom ignored a safe word then that was abuse. The teacher had told them that this was one of the most important things to remember, and if a dom ever did ignore it they must tell someone. 

The teacher Mrs Vantora couldn’t stress this enough, especially to the fertiles that had in their slant where they liked to beg their dom to stop even when they didn’t want them to. She also said that must be spoken about to their dom or future dom before hand and wrote into their contract. 

They talked about there slants, and Ryan always found it amazing how ones slants could differ largely. One fertile even admitted to not liking any pain or roughness at all, which got them some strange looks and Ryan decided it was best maybe not to be friends with them as a fertile whispered next to him how he had seen the same fertile hanging out with humans. Ryan found him self screwing his face up at this as he looked at the slim fertile sitting next to him.

“I’m Mikey by the way, and don’t worry I don’t befriend humans,” The fertile next to him smiled pushing his glasses up his nose. Ryan smiled a little shy as he introduced him self back to Mikey.


End file.
